El Guardaespaldas: Siempre supe que eras tu
by ka-mi-cin
Summary: Continuamos con la intrigante historia del amor imposible entre Vegeta y Bulma ¿el destino los volverá a unir? ¿o nuevas vidas se interpondrán?


¡Vamos a Italia!

El llanto del pequeño se apoderaba lentamente de la habitación, los azules ojos de su progenitora despertaron para comenzar un nuevo día. Se incorporó de la cama matrimonial y caminó en búsqueda de su hijo, traspasó la puerta de cristal que conectaba su cuarto con el de su primogénito.

"Se encontraba en aquella desconocida habitación donde la oscuridad abundaba y el silencio sepulcral reinaba en ella, de repente un as de luz lo iluminó y a lo lejos distinguió la silueta de un fornido hombre correr hacia él. Pánico e incertidumbre se apoderaron de su ser inmovilizando su cuerpo y dejándolo sin saber que hacer, unos segundos después el sujeto residía delante de Truncks y sin poco aviso lo asaltó. Su intensa mirada le resultó innegablemente familiar e incluso parte de si mismo, acto seguido una estruendosa explosión saco al niño del lapso y el potente impacto lo despertó"

La peliazul tomó asiento al lado de su hijo e instintivamente lo colocó sobre su regazo.

-Shh… calma Truncks- consolaba al niño secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Éste sólo se limitó a abrazarla asegurándose de la realidad y ocultó su rostro en su pecho buscando seguridad. A medida que acariciaba su grisáceo cabello los sollozos disminuían.

-Sólo fue un sueño cariño- la ternura de su voz realmente lo tranquilizó y el beso en su frente le sacó una amplia sonrisa. Tras unos minutos en silencio la mujer decidió hablar

-Anda vístete, prepararé tu desayuno preferido- el niño no replicó y de un salto se dirigió al baño mientras que su madre abandonaba la habitación.

Descendía por las escaleras en dirección a la cocina principal de la gran mansión

-Buenos días Bulma- saludó el hombre sentado en el desayunador

-Michael ¿Qué haces despierto tan tempano?- interrogó sorprendida por su presencia

-¿Acaso no puedo beber un café a las 7 a.m.?- anunció sonriente ladeando suavemente la taza en su mano. Bulma se limitó a reír y servirse una taza de café. Luego del desayuno la mujer tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos y beso nuevamente su frente

-Pórtate bien Truncks- ordenó peinando su cabello.

-Lo prometo mami- la sonrisa en el rostro Bulma se amplió aún más al oír las palabras del pequeño

-Volveré pronto, Mike cuídalo- finalizó saliendo e la habitación.

El permaneció deshabitado hasta que ella apareció. Sin más pérdida de tiempo comenzó con su rutina diaria, retomando su nuevo proyecto; El que consistía en un satélite que medía la radiación solar y era capaz de formar una capa protectora de la mismo sobre la atmosfera, "Hermes 3000" tenía como objetivo disminuir el calentamiento global absorbiendo las toxinas y expulsándolas hacia el exterior. De esta manera se conseguía restaurar progresivamente el ambiente para hacerlo sano y puro y aumentar el desarrollo de la vida humana.

Era cuestión de tan solo unos detalles para finalizar el satélite. La mujer quería crear un código para que solo ella y la NASA pudieran configurarlo.

Se podía sentir el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana y la fresca briza que rosaba las mejillas del hombre sentado junto a ella "¿Cuánto más tardaré en decírselo? Para mi maldita desgracia soy transparente y ya no puedo ocultarlo"

-¡Tío Michael, tío Michael!-los pensamientos del joven fueron interrumpidos por una infantil voz

-Truncks, ¿Qué sucede?-titubeó a causa del repentino grito

-¿Te gustaría dibujar conmigo?-su sonrisa se vio reflejada en los iluminados ojos oceánicos de la criatura, un recuerdo constante de su madre. El joven de cabello dorado sólo acertó tomarlo entre sus brazo y llevarlo hacia la sala de juegos

-Toma tío-ofreció Truncks su color preferido

-¿Tu agua marina?-interrogó sorprendido

-Y yo dibujaré con tu amado sepia-sin mas palabras comenzó a trazar líneas sin sentido, curvando levemente sus labios

-Mi mami-vociferó el pequeño niño admirado por el boceto terminado

-Mira yo sólo dibujé esto- Le mostró algo consternado por su escasa obra que constaba de tres personas: su madre, Michael y él-¿Cuándo dibujaré como tu?

-Pero si tu dibujo es hermoso, pronto me superarás-se formó una sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño.

-¿Qué hacen muchachos?- Interrumpió la mujer

-Mami, mami mira lo que dibujó el tío Michael-exclamó eufórico tomando el dibujo de la mesa y exhibiéndolo a los ojos de su bella madre

-Wau es hermoso…-susurró observando su reflejo entre sus manos-pero… ¿Porqué yo?-su vista se enfocó en los grises ojos de su guardaespaldas provocando un rojo intenso en su fas

-Emm… bueno… yo…-La llegada de Bunni obstaculizó la respuesta de Michael

-Hija, querida, esta carta es para ti-afirmó revoloteando el sobre. Bulma tomó el mismo y luego de abrirlo desesperada se limitó a leerlo:

Estimada señora Brief "¿Señora? Podrían haber escrito doctora" pensó frustrada me dirijo a usted con el fin de comunicarle que la organización JAB solicita de su presencia para la realización del proyecto que usted aceptó efectuar, el cual se llevará a cabo en nuestra cede de Italia.

Le rogamos que al recibir este comunicado parta en viaje hacia Venecia. Disculpe las molestias desde ya muchas gracias.

Saludo atentamente El Comité Ejecutivo

La alegría se podía divisar en el rostro de la misma cuando dijo-¡Nos vamos a Italia!-

**Nota de autores: Buenos días, tardes o noches, sea en el horario en que lean este fic. Queremos contarles que por fin hemos empezado con la continuación de esta historia que a tantos les gustó. Desde ya les agradecemos a los seguidores de este fic y sus apreciados reviews :D tal como en el primer capítulo del anterior fanfic, nos encontramos juntas publicando éste (: **

**Esperamos sus opiniones sobre esta nueva versión de la historia ;) Saludos Ka-Mi-Cin :***


End file.
